Queen Guinevere's Court
by sidhefaerie
Summary: Arthur lost a bet and Gwen made sure she collected.


Rating: NC 17 Sex  
Characters/Pairings: Arthur/Gwen  
Summary: Arthur lost a bet and Gwen made sure she collected.  
Prompt from lillypad9090: Smut: Arthur and Gwen roleplay; what they dress up as is up to the writer

**Queen Guinevere's Court**  
Arthur knew better than to bet against his wife. He just never imagined that this would be the pay off. He stared at the costume on the bed and sighed.

"Did you put it on?" Gwen asked from the lounge.

"No. not yet. Guinevere you must be joking. You have another costume somewhere, don't you?"

"I'm not joking. Put it on and meet me in the throne room."

"The where?"

"The lounge silly."

"Do I have to wear the hat?"

"Yes and the slippers."

"I can't believe this." Arthur muttered as he put on the costume she had chosen for him. He stepped into the slippers and put on the hat then went into the lounge.

Gwen bit her lip to keep from laughing. She was sitting in a wing back chair in a medieval gown with a gold crown on her head.

"Why do you get to be a Queen and I have to be a fool?" Arthur said the bells on the hat jingled as he walked further into the room.

"Because you were a fool to think you would win that bet. Now entertain me." Gwen waved her hand at him.

Arthur made a face. "What do you mean?"

"You are the court jester so you must entertain your queen. That's me by the way." Gwen smirked.

"Yes I can see that." Arthur stood there for a moment. "I have no idea what to do."

Gwen tried to contain her giggles. "Maybe you should do a little dance or something."

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Arthur said.

Gwen giggled some more and nodded. "Go on dance."

Arthur sighed and started to do a little jig the bells on his hat jingled as he danced around. He continued until he was breathless.

"Why did you stop?" Gwen said.

"I'm out of breath." Arthur said.

"Fine then maybe you should find something less difficult to do." Gwen smiled as she raised the hem of her skirt just a little.

Arthur got the hint. He got down on one knee and took her foot in his hands and started to kiss his way up her leg. He pushed the dress out of his way as he went.

Gwen grabbed the dress and threw it over him with a giggle. She could feel him kissing her thigh more slowly nibbling here and there as he moved farther up.

Arthur separated her knees and got between them, he kissed further and further up until he reached her core.

Gwen gasped as he licked at her opening. His hot breath on her skin made her desire flame. "Arthur …."

Arthur flicked his tongue at her most sensitive place before started to suck on it. He slid his finger inside her finding her wet. He slid it in and out as he sucked and licked at her swollen nub.

She moaned and started to rock against his hand.

Arthur pushed the skirt off his head and pulled her to the edge of the chair. His fingers digging into the firm flesh of her buttocks. He kissed her letting his tongue explore her mouth as she moaned.

With one hand he freed his hard penis from the costume and plunged inside her. She cried out as he started to thrust deeper inside.

Gwen moved her legs around his waist so he could get deeper. She pulled him in with every thrust.

Arthur started to move faster and harder making her moan with each thrust. His fingers were digging into her hips as he steadied her on the edge of the chair.

Just when he though he couldn't hold back any longer. Gwen came with a scream pulling him deep inside with her legs. Arthur came hard with a growl.

"Guinevere, my Queen." Arthur whispered in her ear as she went limp against him.

"Hmmm I should win more often." Gwen smiled as she pulled back to look at his face.

"I think I'll let you win." Arthur said. "Let's go get out of these things and I will continue to entertain you."

Gwen giggled and nodded.

Arthur scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom.

They quickly shed the costumes and Gwen pushed him down on his back on the bed.

She stroked his penis as she kissed him. Their tongues were touching and dancing around each other's mouth. She straddled him and guided him inside her. She grinded her hips against him. Arthur pulled her down and rolled on top if her. He moved slowly and deep until he could feel that she was about to come. He started to move faster she met his thrusts as she spilled over with a moan. He came a moment later.

Arthur rolled onto his side and pulled her close as they drifted off to sleep.

A few hours later Gwen gingerly got out of bed and pulled on her robe. She went into the lounge and took the video camera off the shelf behind the wing back chair.

Gwen checked the video and smiled. She quickly went to her laptop and downloaded it. Once she found a hilarious moment, she captured it and printed it. She put it on the bathroom mirror and slipped back in bed.

The next morning Arthur got out of bed and went to the bathroom. He looked up at the mirror. There he was in his court jester costume in mid jig.

"GUINEVERE!"

Arthur could hear her giggle as she lay in the bed.


End file.
